


Make it Work

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Homoeroticism, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing, in a weird way, it's cute i promise!, it's there i have to tag it im so sorry, just underlying winky undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: He was seconds from taking a moment to rest before Smoker turned into the alleyway, running at a speed that made Law unable to react.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> a tweet inspired this. also this is a lot more homoerotic than i expected im so sorry sjbdjbsSAJDB IT WAS NOT INTENDED BUT IT JUST HAPPENED THATS THE NATURE WITH THESE TWO

“Don’t let him get away!”

Vice Admiral Smoker’s voice was loud as it boomed down the city streets, drowned out quickly by the cries of dedicated Marines and their rushing footsteps. A good ways ahead of the oncoming crowd was Trafalgar Law, seemingly unbothered as he kept a swift pace to keep from getting caught. It was almost a game to him, somehow; every chase like this when it came to Smoker felt like a game of cat and mouse, always getting close, but somehow always too far away. Maybe it was on purpose. If it was, the Navy would never know. 

Law was quick in his efforts to dive into an alleyway, almost shaking off the Marines before one caught sight of him and brought the swarm back on his trail. He cursed under his breath; they really were a dedicated lot, he’d give them that much, despite it being one of the most infuriating things he’d ever seen. He just needed to get them far enough away for him to slip back to the Polar Tang and return to the seas. He didn’t have the time, nor the effort, to deal with being caught and breaking out of prison and the like. 

He could hear the Marines gaining speed, barrelling towards him at a pace that made his chest begin to tighten. In a last-ditch effort to get rid of them, he splayed his fingers out in front of him, focusing hard on the small blue circle encompassing his fingertips. The word “room” escaped his lips and it plumed around them in an instant, growing larger than Law would typically be comfortable with, but he needed a large playing field. As was typical with the Marines, the sight of the room stopped them in their tracks, watching it expand into the distance they couldn’t see the end of. Law, however, kept running, and the moment he spoke the word “shambles” he disappeared from the alleyway, leaving the Marines in a lost confusion as the room dissipated before them.

He was in another alleyway now. He sunk his back against the brick of a nearby building and sighed, running a hand through his hair under the brim of his cap. He could faintly hear Marines shouting in the distance, calling for one another to split up and continue searching for him, but it was far enough away for Law to not consider it a concern. He was seconds from taking a moment to rest before Smoker turned into the alleyway, running at a speed that made Law unable to react. He grabbed Law’s shoulders and held him to the wall, hiding the both of them behind the wooden crates packed up in the alleyway and effectively obscuring them from sight.

“Trafalgar.”

The name slipped off his lips in a hiss, a smirk slowly growing. Law mirrored him, looking him over before quickly returning to look him the eye.

“Smoker-ya.”

“You gave us quite the chase there, huh? Bet you thought that was pretty amusing.”

“It’s a game of strategy,” Law reasons. “You chase me, I figure out a way around it, you figure a way to counter me. Whoever comes out on top is the winner, no?”

Smoker chuckled. He looked towards the obscured entrance of the alleyway as the shouts of Marines pass it by, fading into existence and fading out at the same pace they came. Law listened, too, eyes trailing aside as he heard them move farther and farther away from their target that their superior had right in his fingertips. 

It got silent again, and Law paused a moment. “Why do you hesitate in capturing me?” he asked, looking at Smoker with an inquisitive smirk. “I’m right here, why don’t you just-”

A hand pressed under his chin and tilted his head up, lips colliding with his and ceasing his sentence. Law was more stunned than anything, taking in the fact that Smoker was _kissing_ him, Smoker had one arm under his chin and another pressed against his shoulder and he was _kissing him_. It was an answer, somehow, and it made more sense than any words he could’ve spoken would’ve made. 

It lasted a moment, then two, before Smoker’s eyes fluttered open. He caught a glimpse of Law’s bewilderment, saw his wide-open eyes, and pulled himself back quickly. His face flushed a deep red and he hid his face in his hands, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry,” Smoker muttered, running a hand down his face. “I shouldn’t... that was wreckless of me, that didn’t mean anything, I-”

“Bullshit.” It was Law who interrupted this time, pulling Smoker back to him and kissing him with all the burning feelings he didn’t have the time to react with. Smoker seemed to melt in the embrace, relieved he wasn’t going _crazy_ , he wasn’t the only one so desperately lovestruck that it made his whole world feel smoother when the other was in sight. He never caught Law because dammit, he was in love with him; he was frustrating and captivating and a smartass and so fucking charming, he made Smoker’s world stop when he was in sight and he felt constantly drunk in love when they were able to put aside differences and work together. As Law pulled himself in a hugging position against Smoker’s chest, he knew Law must’ve felt the same way.

Maybe they could make it work. They’d just need a little time.


End file.
